Oneshot: Within And Without
by colouredred
Summary: A transfer student with a temper and bad attitude - exactly the sort of person Asahi Azumane should avoid. But it was not to be, for she was rather determined to be with him. After time, they begin to learn that no one is infallible and that strength can come in many ways. Asahi Azumane/OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Haikyuu!' but do own Yuki (the OC).**

* * *

_Within And Without_

Asahi Azumane didn't mean to be contradicting, but it couldn't be helped that he was both a quiet person and a loud snorer.

Those who knew the truth feared sharing a room with him. The only hope would be if they snored just as loud – although it would hardly be an exaggeration to say deafness might have been the only true solution. It was a lucky coincidence that despite his snoring, Asahi wasn't that heavy of a sleeper.

It was the end of a school night. He had grown tired after two hours of homework, but desperately needed to catch up. Though Asahi had only just entered his third year as Karasuno High, he was already in need of catching up.

The evidence of his studying lay about him. Asahi was sprawled across the bed, a textbook across his chest and open pencil case near his legs. His work book was currently being crushed under his back.

In the silence of his room, a chime rung clear and pure.

Asahi woke blearily, dimly aware that it was his phone. It lay near his hand, vibrating noisily. The caller I.D. flashed to life as he lifted it to his eyes.

He had already missed two calls from the same person.

He accepted the call, answering with a slow, sleepy, "Hello?"

"_Asahi_."

Her voice wrapped around him. It would have been comforting if not for the anxious edge to her tone.

"What is it?" he replied.

"_Asahi, please help me._"

* * *

Yuki Ito was crouched in the most unpredictable place possible. Between the biscuit and medicine isles of a general store, she sat and she waited. Her palms were sweaty and she hated the feeling of not being in control of herself. It was fear, and she knew it.

Her fist curled tighter about her phone. Asahi had promised to come, and she believed he would. For now, she could trust in that.

So long as that man outside didn't try to follow her inside.

She grimaced at the thought. He was a nuisance, a pest who made her more afraid than she expected. Yuki hoped the store clerk wouldn't notice, because she wasn't sure she wanted him to have to shoulder her burdens. She didn't want to bother a stranger, or anyone really. She called Asahi only because he urged her to rely on him and because she was truly, however reluctantly, was _scared._

Thinking back to his words – _I'll be there in five minutes _– made her recall their history. Not that it was a long history, as Yuki had only transferred to Karasuno midway through the last year. Her immediate impression had been that Asahi was one of those tough, 'wild' types. While Yuki quickly discovered she was immensely wrong, her interest only increased and he only became cuter.

Liking Asahi hadn't been easy, considering he was scared of her for the first few months. Her reputation of having a violent temper and the dark rumours behind her transfer surrounded Yuki in a deadly aura she did nothing to dismiss. Only her childhood friend, Koushi Sugawara, vouched her good character.

Now, months later, she still had yet to figure out why Asahi's opinion of her changed so suddenly, and why he had asked her out.

"Yuki?"

The voice that broke through her thoughts was soft and questioning. When she looked up, it was to the tall figure of Asahi Azumane.

Her immediate response was one of relief. Without a second thought, she leapt to her feet and before he could step back, hugged him tight. Though taken by surprise, Asahi returned the embrace instinctively. Yuki, tall as she was, buried her head into the curve of his shoulder. The thick waves of her caramel hair brushed against his neck.

"Thank you." She murmured.

When she jumped back, her demeanour seemed more at ease. She looked every bit the part she played; tall and athletic, freckled skin from being out in the sun, ears adorned with piercings. Despite her attempts to intimidate people, Asahi had learned that her eyes, stormy and grey of colour, were where she expressed herself more truly. In that way, Yuki possessed an unconventional attractiveness.

"For what?" Asahi wondered.

"For coming. I'm sorry I'm such a bother."

"No, don't be, it's no problem. I'm glad you rang me," Asahi's voice dropped in volume, his frown becoming more prominent, "If you're in danger, I'll always be here to protect you."

"I, uh…"

He placed his hands either side of her face, forcing her to look him in the eye. "_Always_." He repeated, conviction verging upon tangible.

"Thank you, Asahi." Yuki murmured, nodding quickly.

He then smiled, poorly masking his embarrassment. "Well, I'd be a pretty shit boyfriend if I didn't care. Not that I'm that good anyway."

"Huh?"

Asahi fumbled through his doubts. "I don't think I'm really your type." He revealed.

Yuki sighed, mostly with exasperation. "My type is _you;_ Asahi Azumane, the one and only." She replied certainly.

His cheeks grew noticeably redder. In pursuit of a different subject, Asahi said, "We should focus on your problem, though."

She nodded resolutely, once again feeling the same cold chill of fear and stepping closer to Asahi. "He's been standing out there this whole time."

"The guy with the suit and glasses, yes? Have you seen him before tonight?"

Yuki shook her head slowly. "Just tonight. And I thought maybe it was coincidence that he was walking the same way, but…"

As Asahi's eyes turned to search outside the shop, peering over the rows of food and through the windows, his hand also sought out another. Yuki took it without hesitation.

The dark figure silhouetted under a street light was as foreboding as any. Men like that were despicable – they liked manipulating their targets, and they could be dangerous. Asahi was glad Yuki had rung him instead of trying to sort it out herself. He did, however, know that the decision wouldn't have been made lightly – if only she wasn't so insistent on being independent.

"I have a plan." declared Asahi.

"Good. What is it?"

"I'm going to walk you home."

She waited for more, but he remained silent. "…That's it?" Yuki asked.

"Sorry, it's not very good. But I don't know what else there is that we can do in this situation, and I don't want you to try and beat him up!"

"Shut up Asahi, it's fine," Yuki snapped, "I just want to go home anyway; mum can take care of it from there."

"I hope so," Asahi replied, "If you want, I can stay with you tonight."

"The whole night?"

"Ah, well, if that's what you want…"

Yuki stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around Asahi's arm securely. He didn't object, though a blush crept across his face. To save him the embarrassment, Yuki muttered, "Well, let's get this over with."

Asahi nodded resolutely, though it was she who began to lead them out. With Asahi by her side, Yuki had always felt that the possibility of anything and everything was close by. He was her incentive, just as she was his.

They navigated the store's shelves until they reached the door. This was no time to turn back, the doors opening automatically, and Asahi took her hand as they crossed the threshold into the night.

The man who had been following Yuki was still there. She dared not look at him, and watched only from the corner of her eye. His hair was groomed back but greasy, his eyes not visible through the light's reflection on his glasses. He had that look – his eyes were on her, and it was frighteningly unnerving.

Asahi and she turned in the direction of her house, and his eyes turned to her. He watched her tense slowly, and it was enough to provide strength where he previously lacked it.

"I'm glad you're my girlfriend!" he exclaimed loudly, emphasising the connection.

Yuki stared up at him, grey eyes wide. He meant the words in all seriousness, though it doubled as a warning for the man following her.

They took another step, and Asahi noted the man step more into the light.

Without further hesitation – disregarding his own intense blush – he leaned down and thanked the heavens that she was so tall. It made it exceptionally easier to kiss her, for which he was glad. He would kiss Yuki for as long as he could go without breathing, and there was no one else who he would tolerate having the same privilege.

Asahi's eyes snapped open, catching the man's own.

He didn't blink, and he didn't need to. For a few seconds, Asahi wasn't afraid. It wouldn't be fair to be afraid when Yuki needed him to be otherwise. Rather than fear consuming him, it was anger.

The man saw this, his mouth agape, but there was no further approach.

The message was clear – _leave._

Throughout the seconds, Yuki kept her eyes shut tight. She focused only on Asahi, who offered her security and protection. When she finally opened her eyes, the man was gone.

"...Yuki?"

"I wasn't scared!" she snapped, before realising it was Asahi who had spoken to her.

Despite her harsh words, Asahi smiled awkwardly. Yuki, overcome with guilt, threw her arms around him quickly. "Sorry." She murmured, the word brushing past his ear and her lips teasing his skin.

"Don't worry," he assured quickly, "I'm glad…"

Though Yuki was back on her feet, her fingers clutched his jacket sleeve securely. Asahi's brown eyes were glued to the distant street, as if waiting for the figure of that man to appear. He wasn't sure what would happen if he did, but it would probably not be in his favour.

"Still," Yuki broke the silence more gently than usual, "Thank you."

"It's, uh, no problem?" Asahi replied, stammering, "I mean, if you hadn't called…I, ah, probably would have…worried."

Her fingers tightened around his sleeve, and Yuki leant her head against his shoulder. She took a deep breath, calming herself, before announcing, "Let's keep moving."

His attention returned to Yuki, who was watching him expectantly. Under her scrutiny, the feeling of acute self-consciousness bloomed and his cheeks grew red.

When he would usually look away, now he kept still. His shadow, cast by the streetlight, obscured her features for the most part. Simply knowing she was studying him left Asahi fumbling with his thoughts, goosebumps on his skin.

"Stop that." ordered Yuki, lowering her gaze shyly.

"Sorry."

"And don't do that either."

Asahi hesitated, though another apology rested on his lips. Instead, he settled for saying, "Yuki."

Her eyes flashed and her grip tightened around his arm. "_Seriously_." She began to pull them forward along the street.

"I don't really get it." Asahi blurted.

"Get what?"

"Why-," he grew suddenly nervous, "Why you like me."

"There's nothing to get," Yuki sighed, "I like you."

At least he could be consistent with his insecurities. "Yeah, but I thought you'd be into the 'tough', 'delinquent' type of guy. Someone who's stronger."

"I guess." She replied slowly.

Asahi's posture slumped. "Then you probably shouldn't date me…"

"Shut up, Asahi, of course I should," Yuki declared, slamming her shoulder against his arm as if it counted as affection, "I mean, at first I thought you were the delinquent type when I transferred, but every time I tried to talk to you, you-"

"Ran away?"

She nodded, caramel waves tussled, but continued to add, "You were so much cuter. I didn't stand a chance."

"I don't look cute," argued Asahi, frowning, "I have a _wild_ appearance."

Yuki scoffed loudly, and he was glad she recovered a little of her lost attitude. "You mean how you look like you've been in high school since forever?"

"Yes."

"That's exactly the appeal I'm talking about."

"Yuki, you don't make sense."

"Maybe if you weren't such an idiot," the girl retorted, but quickly continued before he could say something, "You're really fucking sweet, and that's really fucking cute."

"Well…"

"No." Yuki pulled them to a sudden stop, forcing Asahi to face her. He flashed an apologetic grin in face of her glare, pretending to be fearless against the fearsome. She was absolutely determined to speak her mind, and so she did.

"I can't even begin to count the number of times you've helped me out. Like just now; you came when I needed you. You've always done that, and that's what I like about you. Whenever I'm scared and whenever I need you, you're there. You're always trying to be better, even though you're great already. All that means a hell of a lot, especially from you, Asahi, so don't for a second think I don't like you – and don't think you can't be strong either."

"Yuki…" her name passed like smoke from his mouth. Asahi was speechless, though not so frozen as to be incapable of kissing her.

She returned the kiss with equal pleasure, the best match for him. They stood for just a little longer, for enough time that her fingers moved downwards to his and he rediscovered his desire to hold her hand.

"There are lots of different ways to be strong, you know," Yuki murmured, "Just remember that I like your way the best."

She was never that good at expressing what she felt within, and knew that words were simply a pale reflection of emotion. So when Asahi smiled, she did too – even if only he understood, it would be enough.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! It was just an idea that I had sitting in my head for a while and you've probably noticed some similarities to 'Say I Love You' (if you've seen the anime that is).**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
